Nuestro vinculo nadie lo quebrara (Issei x Rias) (Rias op)
by Edelric23
Summary: Issei intenta salvar a Rias en su matrimonio con Raiser pero falla y Raiser lo mata, termina en la grieta dimensional donde se encuentra con gran rojo que dice que lo puede devolverlo a la vida, pero en otra forma en la que puede proteger a Rias siempre y hacerla mas poderosa que nunca, riasxissei, comenten por favor.


_Prologo: la caída del dragón y la desesperación de Rías._

\- _Issei interrumpió la boda de Rias y Raiser, intento vencer a Raiser pero no pudo, tenía a Issei del cuello, todos los del club de ocultismo estaban con impotencia y los demás estaban confundidos de lo que pasaba -_

\- ¿Realmente crees que podrías conmigo escoria de clase baja? **Declaro el pájaro con una mezcla de odio y prepotencia.**

\- Déjalo por favor. lo amo, lo adoro es mi sirviente favorito **Grito Rías con tristeza, desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos.**

_\- Issei estaba luchando cómo podía para respirar, el agarre de Raiser lo tenía sin aire estaba perdiendo el conocimiento -_

\- ¿Con que lo aprecias no? **Pregunto Raiser con duda.**

\- Pues por su insolencia en mi boda lo quemaré, tú me amarás te guste o no y tus demás siervas lo harán, olvídate de él, no lo volverás a ver **Confirmo**** Raiser con un tono y una sonrisa de sadismo y maldad pura.**

\- _Y con eso dicho esto incendio a Issei el cual gritaba todos estaban horrorizados sobre todo rías y Asia que lloraban a mares mientras Raiser reía, lo quemó hasta hacerlo cenizas_ -

\- Iseei-san **Grito a todo pulmón la pequeña monja rubia.**

\- Iseei **Grito gritando la princesa de la ruina con lágrimas en los ojos.**

\- Sempai **Se lamento Koneko con mucha tristeza.**

\- Issei-Kun **Dijo Akeno destrozada mentalmente.**

- Kiba estaba en silencio con una mirada fría -

_\- En un espacio oscuro y vacío estaba Issei con ojos cerrados flotando con su Boosted Gear activa_ -

\- Perdí y morí debí proteger mejor a la presidenta soy patético** Se menosprecio**** Issei con pesar y lágrimas en los ojos.**

\- No hables así socio te esforzarte no ahí nada más que puedas hacer **Hablo Ddraig intentando consolarlo.**

\- _Se oyó un rugido en el enorme vacío y apareció un gran dragón de tamaño colosal_ -

- Muchacho ¿quieres volver con esa chica pelirroja de grandes pechos? ¿No es así?, ¿te gustaría protegerla siempre, tener un vínculo más poderoso con ella y tocar su cuerpo siempre ¿No es así? **Pregunto el gran dragón.**

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿como sabes todo eso de mí y ella? **También pregunto Issei sorprendido.**

\- Soy el Gran Rojo el dragón de los sueños se los tuyos y todos los sueños de la gente, puedo hacer los sueños de la gente realidad **Se presento enorme el dragón.**

\- ¿Puedes hacer mi sueño realidad? **Volvió a preguntar Issei con duda.**

\- ¿Que parte de hago los sueños realidad no entendiste? **Dijo fastidiado con una gota estilo anime a un lado de su frente.**

\- Ok perdón y si quiero volver con la presidenta **Confirmo el pervertido con arrepentimiento.**

\- Entonces te devolveré en otra forma pero no humana y tendrás que fusionarte en alma con el dragón que llevas junto a ti **Aclarando las cosas el reptil.**

\- En otra forma ¿a que te refieres con eso? ** Consulto el castaño preocupado y con dudas.**

\- Ya veras lo que seras, pero tranquilo podrás tener un vinculo mas fuerte con tu amada y serán mas poderosos juntos, te enviare justo antes que ese pajarraco profane a tu querida presidenta, tendrás tus poderes y los de tu dragón y cuando te sincronices con tu amada tendrá los tuyos y tu los de ella **Explico el dios.**

\- ¿Ddraig estas listo para? ** Pregunto el castaño pero fue interrumpido por su reptiliano amigo.**

\- Socio yo siempre pase de portador en portador algunos de ellos fueron horribles, otros fueron grandes héroes que la historia olvido, pero tu eres uno de los mejores que he tenido si debo fusionarme contigo para salvar a esa chica estoy dispuesto ** Hablo Ddraig con confianza.**

\- Eres el mejor Ddraig, aceptamos todo con tal de salvar a Rias sama decía Issei con una sonrisa.

\- Perfecto **Confirmo Gran rojo con aprobación.**

\- _Mientras en un Penthouse de un hotel 5 estrellas en el inframundo, el cual estaba con las siervas de Raiser por todo este haciendo guardia si algún miembro del club de ocultismo, intentara arruinar la velada de nuestro querido fénix, estaba el en una habitación con Rias, ella estaba cama atada con cadenas y amordazada con cinta adhesiva, la pobre intentaba luchar para liberarse pero servia de nada, era la luna de miel de Raiser y el quería que todo fuera perfecto -_

\- Lucha y grita todo lo que quieras, nadie vendrá a salvarte **Sonrió Raiser con confianza.**

\- Mmmmmmmmm **Intento decir algo Rias con rabia mientras se retorcía en la cama.**

\- Sabes con todo este escándalo creo que debo reeducarte buscare mis juguetes de tortura para que seas mi chica ideal **Confirmo Raiser con maldad.**

_\- Salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta con llave les dijo a su par de caballeras -_

\- Vigilen a fuera de esta habitación mientras voy por algo para que se comporte mi amada** Ordeno Raiser seriamente.**

\- Si Raiser sama **Confirmaron las dos cabelleras al unisono.**

_\- Sabiendo que esta seria la mejor noche de su vida o eso creía -_

\- Issei te extraño mi amor, eras como un hermanito para mi, te amaba como no te imaginas **Pensó Rias con tristeza y llorando.**

\- ¿Por que lloras tanto? si estoy aquí presidenta **Una voz al lado de la cama que Rias pudo reconocer pero no podía ver al estar muy atada pensó que estaba loca por que escucho la voz de Issei.**

-_ Algo salto encima de la cama donde estaba Rias lo cual la sorprendió parecía un extraño vestido y uniforme negro con algunos detalles rojos - un uniforme igual que Senketsu de Kill la Kill quienes vieron Kill la Kill sabrán lo poderoso que es -_

\- No puede ser estoy alucinando **Pensó Rias desesperanzada.**

\- La extraña prenda hablo lo que dejo a Rias en shock -

\- Rias sama debemos salir antes que llegue a Raiser yo puedo darle el poder para vencerlo a el y todo su séquito soy Issei **Hablo la prenda telepáticamente a Rias.**

El fin

_Ending: Kill la KIll Ryuko Matoi's theme_

_¿ Que pasara en el próximo episodio?_

_¿ Me leeré las novelas y podre seguir con esta historia?_

_¿ Rias humillara Raiser con su nuevo poder?_

_¿Podre seguir haciendo esta historia?_

_¿Esto es mejor que una historia de traición?_

_No se pierdan el próximo episodio de "Nuestro vinculo nadie lo quebrara"_


End file.
